OHK One-shots for Amanduur
by owlcity89
Summary: Merry Christmas, amanduur! I hope you'll enjoy the fanfiction I wrote for your webcomic Obnoxious Hero-kun!
1. Merry Christmas, Baby

**A/N: Ahh, this is such a fluffy fic. It was fun researching how Christmas is celebrated in Japan, I hope it turned out alright!**

 **Merry Christmas, Baby**

 _Hiro's POV_

I was on my way to meet my boyfriend at the school gate, like usual, when one of my girl friends ( _it's okay to call them that if there's a space, right?_ ) caught me by the arm.

"Hiro-kun, what are you planning for tomorrow? I promise I'll keep it a secret~!"

"-From Takashi-san." girl friend number 7 coughed.

I racked my brain but came up with nothing, "Tomorrow…?"

The girls gasped, "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

"Oh, really? What do you do on Christmas Eve again? I don't remember ever celebrating it because it's for couples- Wait. _Couples_? WAIT?!"

Girl friend 7 facepalmed while girl friend 3 sniggered, "Omg, Hiro-kun done fucked up."

I clutched my head. _Oh no, this is bad…_

"What are you girls saying to Hiro? _I'm_ the only one allowed to bully him." Takashi wrapped a protective arm around me.

I jumped and began sweating, "T-takashi! You came to see your super popular, amazing boyfriend, huh? Y-yeah, I'm the best, right, hahahaha?"

Girl friend 7 commented in the background, "Good job Hiro-kun, you're _totally_ not acting suspicious at all."

 _Ahh, girls are so mean, shut up!_ Luckily, I don't think he noticed her comment. Takashi really doesn't give a shit about my friends, huh?

He rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to go to my house yet?"

I swallowed and averted my eyes, "S-sorry I- uh- actually- have to… have to… babysit Hiromu today, yeah!"

"Isn't he like 12? Well, I can come over and help. He's fun to play video games with because he's actually a challenge- _unlike his older brother_." Takashi smirked.

I scoffed, "Hey, I'll show you! I mean-! N-no, you can't come because… because… Hiromu he uh… has a crush on… you? Y-yeah! You know how homo runs in the family, right homo? Hahaha, yep. He's so embarrassed about it. We're having a duel over who gets to be your boyfriend. Don't worry, I'm the hero of this story so I'll definitely win! Hero's always get the girl- shit, I mean boy- I mean- bye? Yeah, I gotta go!

 _What the Hell am I even saying?! It doesn't matter I have to get out of here!_

…..

"Ahh, what am I going to do?" I stared at my own reflection. Mirror Hiro is always there for me in these trying times.

"Come on, this is your first Christmas Eve with your boyfriend! You have to sweep him off his feet! Wait, can I even carry him? Dating is so hard." I whined.

Hiromu peaked his head into my room, "Nii-san! What's going on?"

I crossed my arms, "N-nothing!"

"Aww, come on Nii-san, I want to help!" Hiromu pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

I groaned, "Ugh, fine… You see I… I forgot something important."

"You forgot Christmas Eve is tomorrow, didn't you? You're such a bad boyfriend, Nii-san. I'm so ashamed." My younger brother shook his head at me.

"Ahh, I know! I don't even have a present or any idea what to do tomorrow!" I blushed and covered my face.

Hiromu suddenly sat down in front of Hiro's bookshelf, "I have an idea!"

The younger boy pulled out a sparkly notebook titled _Romantic Date Ideas for Hiro's Future Girlfriend_.

I beamed, "Wow, I forgot I even had this! Thanks, Hiromu!"

We opened the notebook up and I read the first date, "Go out shopping for clothes and get manicures at the mall."

 _Imagine Takashi coming out of a dressing room asking, "Do these pants make my butt look big?" The answer would be yes, of course. That boy is thicc._

Hiromu giggled, "Pfft, I don't think Takashi would like that very much. Hey, why are you blushing?"

I cleared my throat, "Mmm, yeah, you're right. What else is there… Go out for ice cream? No, it's too cold. The movies? We've already done that. Go on a cruise and do the Titanic pose? Dang, too expensive. Propose? Hey, that would be romantic!"

Hiromu made a face, "Mom would _kill_ you."

"Ugh, you're right!" I flopped down on the bed, "I'm doomed!"

"Why don't you just go look at the Christmas lights downtown together? Isn't that what most couples do anyway?" he suggested.

I stared off into space, "Christmas lights?"

 _Me and Takashi walking around holding hands and drinking cocoa and pressing close together in the cold…_

"Yes, of course! Christmas lights! I'm so glad I thought of that, omg I'm so smart! It's perfect!" I sat up and beamed.

Hiromu pouted, "Hey wait, I was the one who-"

"-I still need to figure out a gift for him though and it's starting to get late." I mused.

He sighed, "Well, what are his hobbies?"

I rubbed my chin, "I know exactly what he likes, but I don't know what I'd get him. I mean he already has so much rope and other weird stuff and por-"

"Ehhh?!" Hiromu blushed.

"Ahh, thank you so much for your help, but I've got it from here!" I flushed red and pushed my little brother out of my room.

Hiromu turned around, "Wait what-?!"

I quickly slammed the door and leaned against it to make sure Hiromu couldn't come back in.

After taking a breath, I lunged at the phone book and turned to the business section, punching the buttons into my phone, "Hi, I was wondering if you had any S&M items, specifically for two guys? ...Hello?"

 _Huh, I guess we got disconnected._

…

"Hello, this is _Dick-Fil-A_ , how may I help you?"

It seriously took _forever_ to find an employee who was able to stay on the line. Seriously, what's with all these businesses' bad phone connections?

"Yes, we have a large supply of S&M oriented products to suit our male and female patrons and their partners. We are currently offering a Christmas sale and are opened until 2am." the employee informed him.

I sighed in relief.

 _What luck! It's almost 9 o'clock, I was so sure they'd be closed soon!_

"Ah, what's your address?" I asked grabbing a pen.

I quickly jotted down the information and thanked the employee.

 _Time to go find Takashi the perfect gift!_

…..

"Awww!" The girls all squealed when I ran into the classroom. I guess because they could see I had brought a bouquet of roses and a gift bag for Takashi.

"Sorry, I'm late!" I panted, my eyes immediately snapping to Takashi's desk.

 _Huh? He's not there..._

"Could you please sit down Hiro-kun?" Sensei asked.

I ignored the teacher, "Where's Takashi?!"

One of Takashi's guy friends spoke up, "He never showed up this morning."

 _Oh my god, Takashi's never missed a day of school! And on Christmas Eve too! Is he okay?! What if he got into a car crash or something?! Wait, he doesn't drive… He must be dying of an illness then! Oh no, my poor baby!_

Sensei's voice became firm, "Hiro-kun, if you don't sit down right now, I _will_ assign you to cleaning duty after school."

I sat down and took some deep breaths trying to calm myself.

 _It's okay, Hiro. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just late himself! Yeah! He'll definitely walk in any moment!_

Any moment… Wait, is it already lunch time?!

I felt my stomach sink as I dug out my cell phone. I'll just send him a quick text to make sure he's okay!

 _Wait… I don't have his phone number?!_

I groaned facepalming myself. _I guess we never needed each other's numbers because we're always together..._

"Hro-kun, where's Takashi-san?" Girl friend 7 sat backwards in Takashi's desk to face me.

I cast my eyes down, "I… I don't know."

I tried to think of something to say, not wanting my friends to worry, but… I just can't stop thinking about him.

"Poor Hiro-kun…" Girl friend number 3 whispered shooting a look at girl friend 7.

"Ahh," she began, "Hiro-kun, why do you have all those different colored roses?"

I looked up, "W-well, in flower language, each rose color represents different feelings towards the recipient: love, passion, loyalty, gratitude, desire… Takashi makes me feel all these things, so, of course, I couldn't just decide on _one_ type."

The girls teared up, "Hiro-kun, you're such a romantic!"

I felt a grin growing on my face. They're right, _I am_ romantic!

"I know! Aren't I such a cool boyfriend~?" I bragged, feeling my spirits lift as I continued chatting with the girls.

…..

As soon as school got out I ran to the train station following the familiar route I took almost everyday.

 _Don't worry, Takashi! I'm coming!_

I stood in front of the door trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell.

 _Calm down. He has to be here. I mean, where else would he be, right?_

I finally just rang the doorbell, holding the flowers behind my back. _I hope he doesn't mind that they've gotten a little wilted…_

I waited. And waited. And waited. No answer.

 _Is he really not here?_

Suddenly I heard a faint voice shout, "FUCK!"

I perked up. That's has to be him!

I leaned over and stared at the gate leading into his back yard. I nodded with determination.

 _My name's Hiro and I'm the protagonist of this story! Today, I'm going to spend my first Christmas Eve with my boyfriend!_

I went through the gate and immediately pushed myself up against the house going into stealth mode.

 _I can do this! I'm the hero!_

As I came to the back of the house, I spotted two bushes conveniently placed under an open window. I dove into them.

I brought my head up to peek inside.

 _Takashi! He's here! Oh man, he looks pissed, but he's still so cute. God, I have it so bad for him. And is it just me or is he wearing one of his mom's aprons?! Ahh, it's so frilly, but he wears it so well!_

Takashi was angrily cutting up strawberries and grumbling to himself, "I can't believe that idiot showed up after forgetting about Christmas Eve. Ugh, and here I am making him a fucking-"

His eyes drifted up and met mine. _Uh, oh._

"Hiro?!" he yelled running over and grabbing me by the collar before I could make my great escape.

"What are you doing in my goddamn bushes?! Are you-" Takashi looked down at his own attire and blushed, "Grr, first you ruin Christmas Eve, now you have to Christmas too?! This was suppose to be a surprise!"

He let go of me and stomped over to the back door, throwing it open, "Get your ass inside!"

 _I've never seen him so mad and I've definitely made him mad before..._

I shuffled my feet as I came inside. He seemed to spot the flowers I had brought immediately and snatched them out of my hands. I watched as he silently prepared a vase for them.

He then walked back over and roughly kissed my cheek, "Go sit down."

I felt my cheeks heat up a little. _Ahh, Takashi's in a really weird mood. I'm so confused…!_

I swallowed, "Are you okay?"

Takashi shot me a glare, "Do I look like I'm okay?"

I winced, "You look kind of mad..."

Takshi rolled his eyes, "Wow, for once you're actually observant! I didn't know you had it in you. Argh. _Yes, I'm mad._ I know you forgot about Christmas Eve."

"I know… B-but all day, the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to be with you!" I confessed hoping he would believe me.

Takashi's cheeks became rosy and he sighed as he carried two plates to the table, placing one in front of himself and one in front of me.

My eyes went wide, "Eh? Is this Christmas Cake?!"

Takashi nodded, "I figured since you forgot about Christmas Eve we could just push back our celebrating to Christmas day. I was going to pick up some fried chicken as well, but we're obviously not following tradition this year."

I smiled and joked, "Well, we wouldn't want our love story to be filled with clichés!"

Takashi blushed deeper as he took a bite, "Just eat your damn cake, dumbass."

….

After eating cake we went up to Takashi's room to open presents.

Takashi pushed a box with an intricately tied ribbon into my lap, "Open mine first."

I fingered the ribbon. Wow, _I guess he would be good at tying ribbon since he spends so much time tying rope._

I hesitantly pulled the ribbon, thinking it was a shame to ruin Takashi's art. When it was untied, I took off the top and gasped as I saw my gift.

I handled it like I was holding a child. It was an elegant hand-held mirror covered with intricate designs. I ran my thumb over the engraving at the top, _Takashi's_.

"I never thought I could receive a gift as beautiful as me! Thank you!" I threw my arms around my boyfriend and gave him a loving peck on the cheek.

"I figured it would be the best way to remind you that you're _mine_ …" Takashi combed his fingers through my hair for a moment before pulling away.

My face radiated as I handed him his gift bag, "Like I could ever forget."

Takashi smiled as he pulled his gift out, instantly making his jaw drop.

I grinned, "Isn't it awesome?! I mean, I have no idea what you'd do with a weird necklace, but the sales guy told me you'd love it! Don't you love it?"

Takashi burst out laughing, trying to cover up his snort with his hand.

 _Huh?! What's so funny?!_

I searched his face, "What is it?"

Takashi leaned in and whispered in my ear.

My eyes went wide, "They're _a-anal_ beads?! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I got you such a weird gift! Let me take them back-"

He shut me up with a kiss.

I swallowed as I recognized his signature bedroom eyes, "Don't. I… I want to try them out."

I blushed, "You want me to p-put them _inside_ you?"

Takashi bit his lip and palmed my member, "...They're not the only thing I want inside me tonight."

I shivered, "You want… You want…?"

Takashi wrapped his arms around my neck, "I want _you_."

Feeling my chest about to burst, I pushed my boyfriend down on the bed and told him, "Takashi! I- I love you!"

Takashi held me tightly and I felt his breath on my neck as he softly muttered, "I love you too. Merry Christmas, baby."


	2. The Music of Eros

**A/N: Hey, so heads up this is a soulmate AU where you hear whatever music your soulmate is listening to. It was a lot of fun to write this and you can't tell me that Takashi's go to song isn't '** ** _S & M_** **' by Rihanna! (Btw, the songs used are** ** _S & M_** **,** ** _Love_** **Myself and** ** _This Kiss_** **.)**

 **The Music of Eros**

 _Hiro's POV_

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

I blankly stared at my math test unable to concentrate. Are you kidding me? This song again?

I know my soulmate has a… _sexual_ taste in music, but do they have to listen to it while I'm trying to taking a test?! Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if my soulmate's a guy. I can't even imagine a girl listening to all this weird stuff.

 _S...S...S_

 _And_

 _M...M...M_

 _S...S...S_

 _And_

 _M...M...M_

I groaned. Seriously, what's the benefit to being able to hear whatever song your soulmate is listening to anyway?

Finally I just gave up and scribbled down some bullshit for the last few questions hoping there was something, somewhere I could get credit for. Man, I really needed a good grade on this test too!

I turned in my test and sighed. _You're going to pay for this, stupid soulmate!_

Sensei let us go on our phones while the other students finished their tests so I got out mine out and put one of my earbuds in.

I cringed. God, this is awful! I hope they'll give up soon. Listening to two songs at the same time is torture…!

Trying to not focus on my bleeding eardrums, I kind of zoned out and just stared at the back of the guy's head who sits in front of me. I think his name's Takashi?

I was a little startled when Takashi suddenly tore off his headphones. I almost didn't notice that my soulmate's music stopped instantly.

 _Whoa, that's got to be a coincidence, right?_

Yeah it totally is. But if it's not… Well, I don't have anything better to do anyway.

I brainstormed for a song that I knew my soulmate hated. _Oh, I know!_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _(I love me)_

 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

 _Anytime that I like_

 _(I love me)_

Almost instantly Takashi put his headphones back on and my soulmate's music returned.

I took out my earbuds and I watched the boy in front of me relax.

Wait... There's no way this unpopular guy is my soulmate, right?! No, no! This can't be! I mean... I guess it makes sense why he can't appreciate _good_ music, but still-! This is crazy!

"And Hiro-kun and Takashi…"

I jumped when I suddenly heard my name, "Ehh?!"

Ahh, I totally wasn't paying attention. Did Sensei just say my name?

Takashi turned around to face me, "So you want to come over to my place?"

"Your place?!" I could feel myself blushing.

 _Whoa, this soulmate thing works fast, huh?!_

Takashi cocked an eyebrow, "Uh yeah, to work on the project."

"O-ohhh...Right. The project. I knew that, haha!" I laughed nervously.

Takashi rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, "Come on."

 _Eee, he has such a strong grip!_

Takashi didn't let go of my wrist until we boarded the train heading towards his house.

I glanced over at him, "Can I… ask you something really random?"

He shrugged indifferently, "I guess?"

"What do you think about soulmates?" I leaned in closer.

Takashi simply answered, "Oh, I think they're stupid. Especially mine. They're so fucking annoying."

Ack, really?! _I'm_ the annoying one?! Have you heard the music you listen to?! I mean… obviously you _have_ but… Ugh, you know what I mean! Your music is trash!

"Why do you ask?" Takashi eyed me suspiciously.

"Because… I'm trying to figure out how I feel about my soulmate." I blushed a little.

This is so weird! I'm talking about him to his face, but he doesn't even know! I don't think my heart can handle a situation like this, it's so stressful!

Takashi stared off into space, "Hmm…"

I tried to think of something else to say, but I couldn't. Ahhh, this silence is making me nervous!

The next time Takashi said anything was when we arrived at our destination, "Here we are. Home sweet home."

I gulped. Stop being so nervous! You don't want to seem lame in front of this guy, _especially_ if he's your soulmate.

Takashi showed me up to his room, "I can make some tea for us, if you'd like."

 _He's so polite!_ I wasn't expecting that…

"Y-yes please!" I nodded.

Before he left he shot me a look, "Don't do anything weird while I'm gone…"

 _Wow, he really thinks I-! Okay, I'm totally going to snoop around his room, but he doesn't have to say it like that!_

As soon as he left, I was rummaging under his bed. _Let's see if this guy's as weird as his music…_ Hey, I think I found something!

I brought my hand out and gasped as I found my handful of porn. Whoa, this guy's really serious, huh?

I scavenged through his bookshelf and found even more weird items. Rope, fuzzy handcuffs, whips? I guess I always knew that my soulmate was into this stuff, but I never thought about what he actually wanted to do with someone. With… me? I-if this whole things turns out like it's supposed to anyway…!

I heard a loud crash and suddenly Takashi was trying to tug the rope away from me, "H-hey, let go of that!"

Him pulling on it simply brought us closer so that I could see his face more clearly. His face was completely red. He actually looks… really cute. I kind of want to do something. I can since we're soulmates, right? It'd be okay if I… I…

I unconsciously leaned in and kissed him and after a moment of shock he pushed me away, "Did you just...?"

I felt my own face heating up. I… I really kissed him. I just had my first kiss! And it was with a guy! A guy who I'm 99.9% sure is my soulmate! What the Hell is going on?!

"I- I'm really sorr- ahhh!" I had tried to stand up quickly, but I ended up up tripping on the rope and falling. Falling where? Oh, you know, right on top of the guy I was trying to get away from!

He didn't say anything, but his eyes pulled me in. I was used to attention, but no had ever looked at me like _that_. I'm not sure where any of this is leading, but I want to dive in deeper. I want to explore him and what it means to be connected like this.

I tentatively leaned in for another kiss. This time he responded. I could feel the subtle change of the angle as he deepened the kiss. I cupped his face and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Finally, we broke apart to catch our breath. God, I could feel the heat of his breath across my face…

I quickly sat up and ran a hand through my hair, "This is crazy! I don't even know you!"

"I-it's not like I _asked_ you to kiss me." Takashi blushed, also sitting up.

I groaned, "You're right…! _I'm_ the crazy one."

"N-no, wait! This is _your_ fault!" I pointed at him.

Takashi gaped, "You're kidding me, right? _You're_ the one who initiated everything!"

"M-maybe, but _you're_ the one who was listening to that stupid 'S  & M' song! None of this would have happened if _you-_ " I argued.

"-How did you know that?" he snapped.

 _Shit._

I rubbed the back of my head and swallowed, "Uh… remember when I was asking you about soulmates?"

"You…! You knew I was your soulmate this whole time didn't you?! G-get out!" Takashi shouted.

I winced, "Wait, Taka-"

"You heard me! Leave! I don't want to be your soulmate!" he looked away.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I hesitated for a moment. I opened my mouth, hoping something would come out. Something that could make everything okay. Something that would persuade Takashi to let me stay. But I didn't say anything. I just walked away.

….

I couldn't sleep at all last night. And no, not just because of what happened yesterday. That obviously didn't help, but you know what also doesn't help? When your soulmate is super pissed at you and listens to loud music all damn night!

As soon as I walked into the classroom we made eye contact- okay, honestly we glared at each other. We both had dark circles under our eyes and I know he's not happy with me, but he seriously crossed a line! He interfered with my _beauty sleep_.

Ahh, I know I shouldn't be so mad. But, I'm so tired…

I dragged myself to my desk and sat down. I laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes. I hope… he'll forgive me soon.

…...

 _This kiss is something I can't resist_

 _Your lips are undeniable_

 _This kiss is something I can't risk_

 _Your heart is unreliable_

 _Something so sentimental_

 _You make so detrimental_

 _And I wish it didn't feel like this_

 _'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_

 _I don't wanna miss this kiss_

I rubbed my eyes. Where… Where is that music coming from?

I sat up and realized I was still at school. In fact, Takashi was turned around in his desk, staring right at me with his headphones on.

I blushed, wait, is he trying to say that-

"You should come over to my place again." Takashi told me.

I could feel my heart pound in my chest, "O-okay…"

…..

"Mmhm… Ah, mmm…"

Ahh, what's going on? He was so upset yesterday, what happened? We haven't even said a word to each other. I just followed him home and he kissed me and somehow we ended up on his bed. Our hands roaming around as our tongues explored each other's mouths.

Finally, Takashi sat up and grabbed the handcuffs, "K-keeping secrets from me… I guess, I'm going to have to… to p-punish you."

I sat up and held out my wrists for him. He seemed surprised by my willingness and he blushed as he locked them into place.

I lifted my hands up and behind Takashi's head so the metal link was resting against the back of his neck. I gently pulled him closer this way.

"You… you couldn't resist the opportunity to do this kind of stuff on a real person, could you?" I whispered.

His eyes were wide and I could see his adam's apple quiver as he swallowed. Having such an embarrassing face like that… _It makes me want to see what other faces he could make._

"M-maybe it's _you_ who should be punished…" I pressed the metal a little harder into his skin.

I captured his lips with my own and I felt him grab handfuls of my shirt. I could feel him trembling with want. _He wants me..._

Maybe this really is love. This want burning in my chest, he feels it too right? It feels like our souls are colliding. What do they call this feelings again?

 _Eros_ \- _Sexual Love._...I wonder how far we'll fall into this love of ours.


	3. I Can Never Say No

**A/N: Ah, this fic is just our boys up to their ridiculous shenanigans including the NSFW content. Oh yeah, Merry Christmas here's some smut, god. I'm really nervous if that came out alright, I hope it's not too cringe-y, haha!**

 **I Can Never Say No**

 _Hiro's POV_

I tapped my pencil against my chin, "Ahh, what's 2+2 again? Dog? No, that's not right…"

 _ **Tap.**_

I looked around, "Huh, I thought I heard a weird noise…"

 _ **Tap!**_

I jumped. Okay, I _definitely_ heard that. Is it coming from the window? I opened the window to have a rock fly past my head. _Ahh, we're under attack?! Is it the aliens?!_

I leaned my head out to see who ( _or what_ ) could be out there trying to kill me. It was pretty easy to spot the culprit.

"Takashi?! What are you doing?!" I hissed trying to keep my voice down.

He stated plainly, "I came to pick you up."

"What? I told you, I'm grounded because _you_ left one of your weird porn rope instructions at my place and my parents thought it was _mine_!" I glared at him.

He smirked, "I was really excited to try out that new technique. And you _certainly_ seemed to enjoy it."

I blushed, shaking my head at him, "Seriously, _why_ are you here?"

"Because I'm horny. (Why else would I be here?)" he stated matter-of-factly.

 _What?! He thinks he can just show up and get a handjob or something? I'm his boyfriend not one of his sex toys!_

"Either I can come up or you can come down, your choice." he patted the tree that grew close to my window.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking-"

He reached for one of the branches and started climbing the tree.

"Wait, Takashi, stop, you seriously can't come up here! Hiromu's home! I'll… I'll come down, I guess." I swallowed.

 _How am I going to sneak down? Mom and Dad are downstairs so they'd definitely notice if I left out the front or back door. Are those really the only ways out of the house? Do I really have to climb down the tree?!_

I took a deep breath. _You can do this, Hiro. It's not even that high… Yeah, it's nothing someone as talented as me can't handle!_

I reached out towards the nearest branch.

"If I die, it's your fault!" I snapped.

I stretched my leg out to a lower branch in order to maintain my balance.

"Don't worry, I _might_ catch you if you fall."

 _Was that suppose to reassure me?!_

I got my second foot on the branch and I clutched onto the tree for dear life.

 _I regret everything! This was a terrible idea!_

"Come on Hiro, you could jump down from that distance." Takashi called up to me.

 _Jump?! No way!_

I tentatively moved my feet down to lower branches until one snapped under one of my feet and I lost my footing.

"Ahh!"

Luckily, I landed on my feet first, but due to the impact I immediately lost my balance and started falling backward.

Takashi grabbed my arms and pulled me back up onto my feet, "Hiro, are you okay?"

I gave him a shaky thumbs up, "O-of course I am. Th-that was nothing! Hahahaha..."

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt my face heat up, "I'm seriously fine, don't worry."

"God, you're so fucking clumsy." he pulled away.

 _Ahh, there's the Takashi I know and love._

He rotated his shoulders, "Your parents won't notice you're gone?"

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down my heart, "They shouldn't. I told them I was going to be doing homework for the rest of the night."

"Great. You can do _me_ for the rest of the night instead." he licked his lips and ran a hand down my arm.

I shivered. _Why can't I ever say no to you?_

"Okay… I want to be home before 10pm. My parents should be asleep by then too so hopefully I can just come back in through the front door." I told him.

"See, it'll totally be fine." he laced his fingers with mine.

 _I sure hope so._

…..

As soon as Takashi locked the front door behind us, he wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss while he used his other hand to start unbuttoning my shirt.

"Mmm, Takashi, wh-what about your mom?" I asked.

He trailed kisses down my neck, "She's at work."

"Ahh, mfmm, l-let's go up the stairs." I reluctantly pulled away from hm.

We quickly climbed up the stairs and once we were sitting down on his bed we started making out again.

I pressed my lips against his, starting to unbutton his own shirt. He had already finished mine and was trailing his hand up from my stomach up to my chest.

"Mmmm...!" _He's thumbing my nipple… Ahh, he's gotten so fast at turning me on. I want to make him feel the same._

I lightly bit his bottom lip, making him moan into my mouth. I finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and I slid my hand down from his neck down to his stomach where I rubbed the skin above his pants.

 _I can feel his muscles clench under my fingertips. I can't believe his body reacts like that just from my touch. I bet he'll want me to touch him now. He's always so impatient..._

"Hgnh, H-hiro…!" Takashi began unzipping my pants.

I dragged my lips across his neck as I did the same and started touching him. He wrapped his own hand around my shaft. We filled the room with moans as we twisted and tugged on each other.

"Ngh, ah- ah-!" I entwined my fingers into his hair as he moaned into my neck.

I let out a low groan, unable to contain my own pleasure.

 _Ahh, I can already feel the pressure building. Takashi, you make me feel so good!_

"Ah- Hah- Ahhhhh!" he trembled as he came into my hand.

 _He sounds so sexy, god, I can't-!_

"I- I'm cu- uhh!" I arched my back as I finished with a last few strokes.

We sat there panting and holding each other until Takashi grabbed us each a tissue.

He threw mine at me and smirked, "You can leave now."

I snorted as I wiped his gunk off me, "At least you could actually got me off this time."

He blushed and threw a pillow at me, "Sh-shut up!"

"Love you~" I teased while I dodged his throw.

Instead of answering with words he leaned in and kissed me tenderly. It was the kind of kiss that could make your heart melt. The kind that reminded you why you could never say no to your boyfriend.

 _I love you, Takashi._


End file.
